dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael McConnohie
|birthplace = Mansfield, Ohio, U.S. |family = Melodee Spevack (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Writer Director |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1978-current |status = Active |agency = Special Artists Agency |website = Michael McConnohie }}Michael McConnohie (born July 23, 1951 in Mansfield, Ohio) is an American voice actor, writer and director who has provided many voice roles in movies, anime, and video games. He is president of Nevada-based voice acting company called VoxWorks, along with wife and fellow actress; Melodee Spevack. Some of his major works include the Narrator on Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and Hunter x Hunter, Azulongmon in Digimon, Gork in Masked Rider, Keiichi Ikari in Paranoia Agent, Rolf Emerson in Robotech, Manzou the Saw in Samurai Champloo, Cosmos and Tracks in Transformers, Hot Shot / Ironhide in Transformers: Robots in Disguise, D in Vampire Hunter D, Chief Inquisitor Margulis in Xenosaga and Charles zi Britannia in Code Geass. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Narrator, Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Sherlock (ep. 61), Broadcast and Standards CEO (ep. 64), Borodias President (ep. 76), Narration (ep. 78) *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Additional Voices *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' (1981) - Ernest Robinson *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Angry Paton 2 (ep. 16), Colonel (ep. 23), Arcade Owner (ep. 24), Human Soldier (ep. 25), Commander Reno (ep. 30), Lieutenant 1 (ep. 32), Soldier Reporting to Hayes (ep. 32), Fokker's Comrade 1 (ep. 33) *''Robotech: The Robotech Masters'' (1985) - Rolf Emerson *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Fleet Announcement (ep. 61) *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Narrator (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) - Narrator, Additional Voices (Streamline Dub) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Ringo Richards (UPN Edit), Teknoman Lance *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Yoshimitsu Miwa, Producer Takemura (ep. 27), Master (ep. 41), Cop (ep. 75), Punk (ep. 75) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Consul Elster, Taito Shindou (ep. 5) (Sony Dub) **Anji Yukuyama, Kashiwazaki Nenji, Old Sanaja Ninja (ep. 88), Kaze Group Leader (ep. 90), Railroad Worker (ep. 91) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Louie (ep. 7), Trucker Sneaky Snake (ep. 7), Mac the Bartender (ep. 7), Yuri Kellerman (ep. 9), Cop (ep. 9), Hippy Witness #1 (ep. 9), Old Witness #3 (ep. 9), Gate Company Chairman (ep. 14), Male TV Show Host (ep. 23), Hospital Guard (ep. 23) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Fred's Bodyguard (eps. 6, 11 & 12) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Ingway (ep. 4), Brad (ep. 20) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Schwarzwald / Michael Seebach *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Mountain Elder (ep. 15) *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Taizou Furumi, Scientist (ep. 12) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Professor Finder (ep. 10), Dr. Gotfried Ross (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''Geneshaft'' (2001) - Cummings (eps. 3 & 8) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Deep Snow, Lance *''S-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Unkei, Chief Inspector (ep. 1), Tadanori Kiryu (ep. 2), Interrogator (ep. 3), Security Voice (ep. 3), Board Member (ep. 6), Man (ep. 10) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Policeman (ep. 11), Celestial (eps. 12-13), Beastmaster (ep. 19), Officer (ep. 21), Bob Saito (ep. 21), Romeo's Informant (ep. 21), Roy (ep. 21), Salvager B (ep. 22), Marius Aurora (ep. 23), Officer A (eps. 24-26), Officer A (eps. 25-26) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Enma, Kyuroku Wagarashi, Hoki, Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Kurodo, Ryuken Ishida, Chojiro Sasakibe (eps. 54-55), Toshimori Umesada, Shiroganehiko, Baraggan Louisebairn (eps. 216-366), Shawlong Koufang, Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Mazou "The Saw" Sakami, Nagatomi Rikie, Execution Announcer (ep. 1), Yagyu Member #1 (ep. 1), Innkeeper (ep. 2), Kanto Region Policeman #2 (ep. 2), Benitokage (ep. 9) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Older Rossiu, Additional Voices *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Twigo, King Baltra Liones, Denzel Liones *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - King Kai, King Vegeta (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Agent Nyx, Ringmaster (ep. 5), Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - B.D. (International Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Detective Nitta, Yan (ep. 2), Additional Voices (Streamline Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Dr. Nambu (Harmony Gold Dub) Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - Narrator *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Special Agent Gordon (Geneon Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Count Cagliostro (Streamline Dub) *''Lensman'' (1984) - Peter Van Buskirk *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - D, D's Left Hand (Streamline Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Major Domo, Narrator (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Shin *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Rolf Emerson, Rider 1, Additional Voices *''Akira'' (1988) - Terrorist 2 (Animaze Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Mercenary Tao, Narrator (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Forensics Staff, Section 9 Member, Security 3 (Manga Dub) Writer *Samurai Pizza Cats *The Seven Deadly Sins External Links *Michael McConnohie at the Internet Movie Database *Michael McConnohie at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze